


Mafiaklok: A Metalocalypse Mafia AU

by Birdgutz



Category: Metalocalypse, dethklok - Fandom, mafia AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Mafia AU, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgutz/pseuds/Birdgutz
Summary: A 1920's Mafia AU where Dethklok Is the most notorious crime gang in NYC who runs a highly successful speak-easy during the prohibition era!





	Mafiaklok: A Metalocalypse Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but for now i might keep it a one off because I'm not much of a writer, but other than that this was really fun to write!

Derick Finnigan most notoriously known as "Pickles", was a former leader of an Irish mafia group, that got detained and dispanded in fears that their practices could lead them into further trouble in the future. In desperation for a new lifestyle pickles came across Nathaniel Explosion who was known amongst locals as Aligator man due to his strict meat diet and grisly treatment. Mainly to those that betrayed or double crossed him in deals of business. The two connected immediately, as They where both intrigued by their differences, mainly within their practice and their agreement on making a quick profit. when prohibition struck America they both agreed that a speak-easy would Be a great idea to earn money quickly whilst still sticking to what each of them know best. At this time it was just these two and nobody else however Nathaniel did have connections to a Wall Street stock broker, Charles Offdenson a Harvard Alumni who majored in Law however decided to get a job in Wall Street during the great boom of 1919 (start of golden age). He would be able to help with the copious amounts of cash flow given from desperate drunkard pedestrians who where unable to find alcohol elsewhere, as well as to provide guidance to avoid any trouble with rivalling gangs and the NYPD.

In order to collect more members for their potentially successful gang they would need to find the best of the best. The duo had three options: pull in kids from the street, find those who had broke away from their former mafia families or look into past contacts and hope for a miracle. After all, the two have both been in gangs before. Nathan ripped a page from a leather bound note book and set in front of both him and his Partner. His hand then reached for a black pen that sat in a chipped beige mug, he plugged it out, dappled it in a small flask of ink and slid the off the excess. A few drops of ink still managed to drop off onto the paper but Nathan was to focused to let that bother him "ok" the man let out a lengthy sigh trying to re-collect what he was supposed to write down. "I got a few people in mind, so uuuuhhh just chime in when you've got some names on mind, ok?" Pickles let out a little jump and turned to Nathan to give him a quick nod. And so it begun.

A recently new bakery down near the square, had been run by a tall, patite young man with overgrown blonde hair, some times if not always tied In a bun. There he worked along side his ever so Attractive mother. Both had come from Sweden post world war 1, his mother had hit it off with an American soldier, yet she had only wed him for his citizenship and would cheat on him until the day the man would find out. He was a polite yet very vein young man, but every time either one of them stepped into the new sweet smelling corner store the boys head would always perk up and with an expression that gave away the fact that he was wanting for something more than the life of a baker.

Pickles began to ponder and quickly recalled an old constituent, a man that simply went by Magnus Hammersmith, a man that was feared by most men and loved by most women. The man was a pure mystery but one thing was for certain: the man was a natural with a knife. He didn't know where he was now but if that man was feared enough as he was he would for sure have his own gang by now.

Nathan lastly was reminded of a feisty kid who had joined his first established street gang, they where called the 'Tallahassee Trainline thugs' a small street gang made of local kids from the ages 11-17. He was a small, chubby kid with brown curly hair and a busted nose with a bridge of freckles dusted upon his crooked ridge. He didn't know much about him or where he went after his short time in Florida, all he knew is that he lived with his grandparents, two weird folks who liked to move around from place to place, and the fact that he was both violent and quickly prone to anger. He must've taken a somewhat liking to Nathan as the last time he saw the boy he had given him a small slip of paper with crude handwriting annotating an even cruder drawing of what appeared to be of both him and Nathan holding what looked like Thompson sub machine guns in hand exclaiming "New York kings". Down below it said "come find me" in small writing at the bottom of the page. That paper and the writing that was scribbled on it has since been worn to a faded and withered shell of what it once looked like yet Nathan still hung onto it ever since that young boy left his home town, on that small black Ford rumbling down the memory of a rocky dirt road. 

Now that the two men had the names of their preferred gang members the only problem now was trying to gather them all together...

                            

                                                                   (AU related Art) 


End file.
